Love Trilogy
by Pop the Question
Summary: All three brothers decided to pop the question on the same night... in three different ways.


Pop the Question Contest

Title: Love Trilogy

Word Count: 3592

Pairing: Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie

Rating: T

Summary: All three brothers decided to pop the question on the same night... in three different ways.

Warnings: A little "fun" language. Nothing harsh. No angst. A lot of laughs

**Love Trilogy**

_EPOV_

_As I round the last loop of my tie, I look carefully at my reflection. Smiling, grimacing and checking my brushed teeth for any foreign particles I may have missed. Smoothing my collar down, I reach for my jacket and put it on. One last full-length examination. I take a quick run of my fingers through my tamed hair. I. Am. Ready._

_Clearing my throat, I enter the living room. Each with a drink in his hand, they nervously acknowledge my presence with a raise of their glasses._

_A simple nod and I head for the bar to fix myself some liquid courage. _

_I would say to synchronize our watches, but timing is individual, within an hour from one another. Our lives will change. We will each perform our task to our own perfection. The outcome is not in our hands._

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_EMPOV_

_I smile to both of my brothers. HA! They look like lambs about to be slaughtered. Me? Oh, I am quite sure of what I am about to do. No last question or thought to stop me._

_Both are gussied all up, pressed suits, silk ties and polished Gucci footwear. Hell, I'm in jeans, my favorite T-shirt and Converse sneakers. No, I take what I am about to do very seriously, but I have to take this seriousness with humor or my mouse will get away._

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_JPOV_

_My mouth is a bit dry and my hands damp with fear, but a gentleman never shows that fear. He smiles, he takes her delicate hand and guides his lady love with great soul, conviction and passion._

_My appearance is to her liking. My plans will impress, overwhelm and show my adoration. I want to exceed her expectations for she is worth all my efforts and being._

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_The clock strikes six._

_Emmett is out the gate. The brothers say their well wishes. It's showtime!_

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_EMPOV_

_I pull up at Rose's little cottage on the beach. The sun still shines brightly with a slight breeze. My turtledove exits her front door wearing tight jeans and a red top that hangs off her shoulders. I'm not a man of fashion and I can't describe the look. But I do know I like it and she looks damn good. Even her feet look amazing in those little red shoes._

_I jump out and hold the passenger door open for her. I get "the" smile. I know I'm lucky and I will get very lucky... later._

_We drive down the coast, as the sun begins to set. The sky explodes in massive colors; a backdrop for my woman. I should have my eyes on the road, but she commands my attention. And if I didn't look at her, she'd smack the back of my head until I did. I'm no fool. I look._

_We take a turn down a dirt road. It winds and turns through the trees. The sound of organ pipes ring over the hills. Laughter and screams fill the air. As we approach the clearing, we see the ferris wheel lights come into sight._

"_Oh Emmett, you haven't taken me to a carnival in years," she squeals._

"_I thought you'd like a little "carnie" action." I wiggle my eyebrows._

_My Rose is not a delicate flower. My Rose likes it rough and hard, not sex. Well yes, sex, but she likes her playtime to be unfluffy. She is every bit a woman with a man's brain. God, I love her._

_I park the car and we head over to the tilt-a-whirl. Spinning somewhat, dodging the other rounded buckets, we laugh as we push into one another, turning the wheel in the middle. I try to scoot over to give her room, but she grabs my T-shirt and plunges into me, laughing hysterically. God, I love her._

_I know what's next, but I allow her to drag me to the other side of the carnival park, until she finds ... Gravitron. We enter the spaceship-like ride, lie back on the padded, tilted panels and await the rotations. Music blares, lights blink and Rose's boobs push up into her face, as we spin faster. It's a sight I will take to my grave with a smile. She screams in utter delight._

"_Emmett, it's like getting a face and a boob lift. I love it!" She glows._

_I shout, "You don't need a face or boob lift, Babe"_

_She gives me "the" smile. Yes, I am so going to be lucky... later._

_My stomach growls and I beg for food, but she is on a mission. Rose says one more ride, then we can chow down._

_To the Music Express, we go. The ride usually sits three in a row, but with me being a big guy, there's only room for Rosie and me. We start out on a forward motion. People sing along with Aerosmith's "Get a Grip" and we are at the top of our lungs. The operator yells out, "Do you wanna go faster?" And we all shout a "Hell yeah." He turns up the volume, as we start to move backwards._

_A few more rides, hotdogs, funnel cake and cotton candy and we go to the car, arm in arm._

_The sound of the waves and the darkness of the night with a little moon action, we enter Rose's cottage. Through the small hallway, there are lit candles on the small dining room table. Rose walks ahead of me in awe._

_She turns to look at me. "Emmett?"_

_I clear my throat and smile big. "Surprise!"_

_On the table, we have a fancy, shmancy crème brulee on Wedgwood china, a bouquet of red roses and two champagne flutes. There is a chilled bucket of Dom Perignon to the side. Hey, I know about class. I'm just a down-to-earth kind of guy. _

"_Did you do this?" she asks._

_I walk her closer to the table, holding her hands. She sits, as I go down on one knee._

"_Rosalie, you don't take my shit. And you can give a backhand better than any man. You're beautiful, smart and give great head."_

_She cries. No backhand, just tears._

"_I love you with all of my heart." I take a small blue velvet box out of my jeans pocket and open the lid. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife? Because I really can't live without you." I finally breathe._

_Through her tears, she smiles. "Fuck, Emmett, it took you long enough!"_

_And she tackles me. Yeah, now I'm gonna get lucky._

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_The clock strikes seven._

_JPOV_

_I slowly rise from my seat, walk over to Edward and hug him._

_Edward calmly whispers to me, "Jasper, you'll do fine."_

_Silently, I grab my overcoat, drape it over one arm, while holding a box of red roses in the other, and walk out the door._

_I drive into the city. With all the hustle and bustle, I park in the high-rise garage with ease, take the elevator to the seventh floor and knock on Alice's door._

_She opens the door with a huge smile on her face. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you look amazing!"_

_I take a quick breath and chuckle. "Alice, my love, I was thinking the same thing." I hand her the box of roses. "Are you ready to partake in our little adventure?"_

_She stands to the side, allowing me room to enter her apartment. Taking the box, she opens it to find the two dozen, long-stem, red roses. "Oh, Jasper, they are beautiful."_

_I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. "Alice, I believe they pale to your beauty, darlin'!"_

_She giggles and hugs me. "Thank you, Jazz."_

_I kiss her nose, then her forehead. "Okay, grab your wrap and let's paint this town red."_

_Alice stares at me. "What has gotten into you?"_

"_Love." I wink._

_I park in front of the Tagine restaurant in Beverly Hills. Alice remains silent, as the valet opens her door, escorts her out of the car to join her with me.  
><em>

_We enter the restaurant and stop at the hostess station, as she asks for my name._

_I say, "Reservation for two, Cullen."_

_The hostess looks at her book and her eyes widen. She smiles at me and escorts us to an intimate table in the corner. She places the menus on the table and informs us our waiter will be with us momentarily._

_I watch Alice look around. She squirms a bit in her seat. I cuddle up close to her and wrap an arm around her._

"_You okay, darlin'?" I ask her._

"_Jazz, this is lovely. So quiet and warm," she coos._

"_Alice, my love, I thought you would like this place. The food is said to be a Moroccan feast." I hug her._

"_Jasper, you know I love Moroccan food." She smiles._

_I smile back at her. "And I know you love the decor, as well."_

_The waiter comes to the table and we order appetizers to the en-trees. I get a nice Moroccan beer, while Alice orders wine._

_The atmosphere is smooth and elegant. Soft jazz plays in the background. I hold my girl and take in her fine scent. Whisper in her ear how beautiful she looks and hold her close to kiss her gently on her lips._

"_Jasper, this really is lovely. Thank you." She blushes._

_This is why I love her. She appreciates any and everything. She praises with a sincere heart. And I get to be her "one". I know she is my "one"._

_The food arrives and we dig in. The spices and fragrance of the food are hypnotic. Every bite Alice chews, she moans in ecstasy. Sounds I want to hear later, when we are in the throes of passion._

"_Jazz, this is amazing. My mouth is having orgasms." More moans._

"_Alice, if you continue to moan like that, I may have to take you on this table!" I pant._

_She squeezes my knee and I jump._

"_Jasper, what are you up to? You're as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs!" I get her stern look._

"_Nothing. I'm up to nothing! Just having a lovely super with you." I smile, sweating under my jacket. "And save room for dessert!" I point at her._

_We order something called a "M'Hanncha" for dessert. It's a Moroccan Serpent Cake. No, no snakes. It's just made in a series of circles. When the waiter brings us our cakes, they have figs, strawberries and other fruits._

"_Oh Jazz, this melts in my mouth." She moans again._

_I grab her and kiss her hard. As hard as I am. "Alice, that is a tasty dessert."_

_She runs her hand over me and giggles, "I guess you will be getting lucky later."_

_I wink. "Looking forward to it."_

_I look up to find my surprise has arrived and walks toward our table. Hating to move Alice's hand from my crotch, I kiss her knuckles._

"_I hope you two have enjoyed your meal, "the surprise says._

_Alice looks up to see Ryan Gosling smiling at her._

_You see, Ryan Gosling is Alice's all time favorite actor. And I know he would be a big help to me and my proposal._

_Alice grabs me, "Jazz, that's Ryan Gosling. Oh My God." She looks at him. "You're Ryan Gosling. What are you doing here? I mean talking to us?"_

_Ryan smiles. "Well, Alice, I own this restaurant."_

_Alice pokes me, "You planned all of this?"_

"_Yes ma'am. And Mr. Gosling here has something else for you." I point._

_Ryan presents a small covered plate and places it in front of Alice. He doesn't move and stands to the side._

_Alice removes the napkin to find a small, blue-velvet box. She looks at me. Ryan reaches over and opens the box and says, "We didn't make this. Jazz picked it out."_

_She squeals, as I drop to one knee. "Alice..." She hugs me around the neck, repeating, "Yes, yes yes." I get up and Ryan shakes my hand and Alice jumps him. They hug. I tear them apart. Alice hugs me some more._

"_I did plan on asking you to marry me," I say._

_Alice cries in sobs, "I figured that out. Oh, Jazz, Moroccan food, Ryan Gosling and a proposal? Wow!"_

"_Yeah, wow." Ryan takes pictures with us, gives us a certificate for dinner for four and asks to be invited to the wedding. What a great guy._

_Oh, and Alice said, "Yes!"_

_3 -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_

_The clock strikes eight._

_EPOV_

_I check my pockets. Wallet, keys... ring._

_Bella's apartment is one floor beneath mine. We need our close connection. And distance just isn't an option._

_As the elevator opens, she stands in her doorway, taking me in from head to toe._

"_My, my my, you certainly clean up nicely, Mr. Cullen." Her arms slide up my chest to my neck. I get a quick peck on the lips._

_Circling my arms around her waist, I deepen the kiss and reap her taste. Something I will never tire of in my wants or needs._

_I stand back and take in her mode of dress. "I love this black dress on you."_

"_You like it because it clings to all my multitudes of sin," she quips._

"_Bella, you're not fat. I love your curves." I slide my hands on her waist and down her hips to grab her ample ass. Yes, I am an ass man and this woman's ass is mine. Then again, she owns mine, too._

_I lean down to kiss her neck and she leans further in to me, humming, reaching up to massage my back. "Are you hungry?"_

"_That depends..." she whispers, giving me a light lick to my ear._

_I smile. "Ah, that comes later. I'm starving for sushi."_

"_Komasa?" she asks._

_I nod._

_The little restaurant is one of our favorites. It's not fancy, but the sushi is fresh, tasty and quick._

_We sit at the bar and watch the Master at his craft. I don't believe we ever sat at a table. Bella is as fascinated as I to watch the making of the sushi. Plus, I like the family attitude in this place. We can sit, as our sushi is being rolled, and the Master will always offer a roll, while we wait._

_Tonight, they know my plans for Bella and we get the royal treatment. I get the wasabi, while Bella likes hers plain. She likes my hot and nothing else. Can't argue with that._

_She savors every bite. Another thing I adore about her. She doesn't feign a light appetite. No, not my girl. She eats with gusto and stuffs her face, chewing happily. Cheeks are full, chomping on every morsel._

_We finish out meal, stuffed to the gills. I think the walk to our next destination will do us good. Sure, the food will settle and my nerves._

_We walk, hand in hand. I try to keep my steps shorter. Bella complains that my strides are too long for her and she feels I am walking her like a poodle, trying to keep up._

"_Did you enjoy dinner?" I ask her._

"_Edward, you know I did. Thirty-two rolls! I'm truly stuffed!" she confesses._

"_Thirty-two? Wow, that's a record." I kid._

_She smacks my arm lightly. "C'mon, I've eaten more." She giggles. "Remember when Emmett challenged me and we ate nonstop for three hours? I think we both ate over fifty rolls."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I remember. And you spent the remainder of the night with your head in the toilet." I digress._

_She squeezes my hand. "And you held my hair and wrapped your palm over my forehead."_

"_Hey, you did it for me, when Emmett slipped pineapple in one of my drinks and I tossed it up all over Jasper." I laugh._

_She laughs. The sound of her laughter is my music. Her smile is devastatingly beautiful... and I love her._

_We reach the steps of MOCA, the Museum of Contemporary Art. Bella looks up at me, "We're going here? But it's closed."_

_I keep us moving, "No. Not tonight it isn't."_

_The caretaker stands at the door, beckoning us in and we step inside._

"_But we were here, last week. Not that I am complaining, but I don't want you to be bored," she offers._

"_Bella, there's a new exhibit that's opening up in the following week. I wanted us to be the first to see it." I smile._

_She glows. "Really? Wow. Edward, this is great."_

_I steer her to the back, and watch her face, as she reads the placard._

"_The "B" exhibit? "She looks at me. "Interesting. I don't know a "B"._

_Oh, but I do._

_We round the corner. I am beyond tense, but keep my cool. My eyes on Bella, as I watch her stare throughout the room, looking back and forth._

"_Edward?" she barely whispers to me._

_I watch my soul walk about the room, viewing her own works of art. With a hand to her mouth, tears run down her face and she falls to her knees._

"_What did you do? How did you do this?" She shakes her head in disbelief._

_I bend down to her and engulf her with my arms. I whisper into her ear, "Oh my love, it was all you. All I did was show the curator photos of your paintings. They sold her. I really didn't do anything."_

"_Edward," she cries. "You are the most wonderful man in this earth."_

"_I hope you always feel that way, Bella." I smile._

_We sit on the floor. She scoots closer to me._

"_I can't believe you did this. And the exhibit starts next week?" she questions._

"_Well, that's all up to you. I certainly couldn't sign any contracts." I rub her back._

"_How did you get all the painting out of my studio?" she sniffs, as she rummages through her bag and pulls out a tissue._

"_Emmett and Jasper helped me, while Rose and Alice kept you busy." I confess._

"_Wow, I was pretty oblivious!" she giggles._

_We sit quietly, holding one another. My legs curl around her._

"_This reminds me of the time, when you fell off of the merry-go-round and I scooped you up and comforted you." I sigh._

_Bella looks into my eyes. "I think we were... six, seven?"_

_I quickly answer, "Six. You had a loose tooth and you were so afraid you had knocked it out."_

_She smiles, "You made me feel better."_

"_And I held you, when you fell off the fence in your backyard. And when you hit your head falling off your bed, trying to do a somersault. And when..." I trail._

_She interrupts, "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm a klutz and you were my savior. Ha, still are."_

_I clear my throat, "We certainly mirror one another, for a very long time."_

"_Your point?" She glares at me._

"_Well, I've always been your protector. I always will be..." And I pull the small box from my jacket pocket. Bells watches in utter shock._

_Her hands go to her mouth. "Edward?"_

"_We have known one another forever. And I don't want you living underneath me anymore. Well, I want you underneath me or on top of me, but in the same place." I grab her chin and stare into her beautiful coffee-colored eyes. I take a huge breathe and exhale. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you from the first time I saw you, with sticky chocolate ice cream all over your mouth and hands. I don't want to be apart. I hate to sleep without you. And I want to wake up to your blueberry pancakes, bacon with syrup for breakfast, when you want to feed me. I love you more than my own life." I shed some tears here. Bella cries. "Marry me?"_

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, you are the only man to surprise me." She sniffs and wraps her arms around my neck. "The only man who taught me to ride a bike, because my dad was always working. The only man who took off my panties and explored my body and made me feel beautiful and loved. And the only man I would want a proposal from. And the only man I would say 'yes' to."_

_I kiss her deeply with every ounce of my love. And she's the only woman I would teach to ride a bike. The only woman I would want to feel up. And the only woman I would propose to. And I am so glad she said, "yes."_

_Now, we can roll around the floor. Our laughter echoes throughout the museum._

"_Edward, you can't do that here. Edward. Edward Cullen!" Pause. "Oh, Edward!"_

_The End!_


End file.
